Jurassic Park: Eventually, Evolving
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: What happened, after leaving Jurassic Park? Lex and Tim have one last reunion with Dr. Grant, before saying goodbye. Ellie/Dr. Grant


Jurassic Park: Eventually, Evolving

A/N: Wow! My first Jurassic Park story! Yay me! After hearing Dr. Grant (Sam Neill) say those last lines...about not endorsing the park, I KNEW I had to write something! So, seeing how he interacted with the kids, it struck me.

So, here it is!

Enjoy!

Ellie

--------------------------------------

"_Dr. Hammond, after careful consideration, I've decided.. not to endorse your park."_

"_So have I."_

_----- ---------- ------_

"Alan?" Lex said, waking up, as the helicopter landed.

"Yeah?"

"I uh.. I.." She hesitated, looking down, nervously. "Thank you. For saving us.. and getting us through the park."

Alan smiled, and shook his head. "No need to thank me." he paused. "But, you're welcome."

Lex nodded, and looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, you will."

She smiled, and hugged him tightly.

Something sprung in Alan, and he found, he'd miss them as well, and hugged her back.

Seeing Tim, he pulled away.

"Hey Tim."

"Dr. Grant." Tim nodded. He looked at his sister. "Lex?"

"Yeah." Lex nodded, walking over to Ellie, to give them privacy to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, tired, a little sore, but pretty good. You?"

"Good."

"Thanks for saving me from the car.. the tree." Tim said, smiling, remembering the trees he had to go through.

Alan chuckled. "You're welcome. Hate trees now?"

Tim smiled. "Kinda. Their alright, but.. yeah, I could do without having to climb one now." He paused, sighing. "So, what are you... going to do now?"

Alan sighed. "Well, there's always a new adventure, waiting on the other side of the hill. But, there's always a time to evolve." He paused. "But remember, not everything on the other side, is greener... or better."

Tim nodded.

"By seeing what your grandfather did, creating Jurassic Park, that should defiantly show you."

"Oh, it did. I guess cool things, aren't always good, are they?"

Alan shook his head. "Sorry kid."

Tim shrugged. "Oh well. Just another adventure, right?"

"Defiantly."

"You going to write another book?"

"Probably." Alan said, thinking.

"I'll be the first to buy it. The first to get it signed."

Alan had to chuckle to that. "I figured as much. You got yours with you?"

"Yup." Tim said, pulling out his copy.

"Here, watch this." Alan said, taking the book from Tim, pulling out a pen.

As Alan started to write something on the inside and back cover, of Tim's copy, he noticed his eyes lit up, excited.

Closing the book, he handed it back. "There you go. The back, share it with your sister. If you ever need anything..."

Tim nodded. "Thanks. We're really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too."

Tim turned around, hearing his name be called. "Well, I guess, this is goodbye." He sighed.

Alan shook his head. "Never goodbye."

"Right." Tim said, quickly hugging Alan. "See you around."

"You bet. Take care of your sister."

"I will." Getting into the backseat of the car, he suddenly felt.. sad.

His grandfather's chauffeur shut the door. Lex turned around and looked out the back window, Tim doing the same.

As the car started to move, they waved, frantically at Alan and Ellie, seeing them wave back. They slowly, disappeared in the distance, and they finally turned around, and sat down, looking at each other.

No matter what had happened in the park, they knew they'd miss him.

------ ------

Ellie turned around and looked at Alan.

"Great kids." She paused. "Though, they shouldn't have had to go through that."

"No, they shouldn't have had. The place, almost cost them their lives."

"Well, they at least had you." She smiled, holding Alan close.

"Yeah."

"So, you like kids now or something?"

"Not really."

"So.. Tim and Lex?"

"I said I didn't like all kids. Just them."

Ellie chuckled. "You were a natural, and not even a parental bone in your body."

He smiled. "Let's go."

She nodded, and followed him to the truck.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Don't know..evolve?"

"Nah, there's always another adventure. Remember?"

Alan smiled, putting the truck and gear.

"Oh yeah."

He steered the truck into the opposite direction of where the others went, and headed out of town.

The six of them, were left for a reason. Much stronger than the other ones, and would always remember the day, where Dinosaurs ruled the earth again.... almost.

_-The End-_

_------------------ ------------_

A/N: Well, there was my FIRST Jurassic Park story! I did it! Wow... lol.

I've been in love with Dr. Grant since... years ago. I was actually, one years old, when it came out in 1993. But, since I was 14, I've been in "love" with him. Hehe.

Always,  
Semper Fi,

Ellie


End file.
